Soeur?
by lrschasecb3
Summary: Annabeth avait prévu une surprise pour son père. Elle avait décidé de lui rendre visite à l'improviste. Elle avait acheté un ticket de bus et était arrivée à San Francisco à cinq heures de l'après midi. Une fois devant chez elle, elle toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille apparut, elle avait les cheveux châtains très clairs des yeux gris nuageux.
1. 1

Annabeth avait prévu une surprise pour son père. Elle avait décidé de lui rendre visite à l'improviste. Elle avait acheté un ticket de bus et était arrivée à San Francisco à cinq heures de l'après midi. Une fois devant chez elle, elle toqua à la porte. La porte s'ouvrit et une jeune fille apparut, elle avait les cheveux châtains très clairs des yeux gris nuageux, la jeune fille devait avoir dans les dix-sept ans et était assez grande.

Fille au yeux gris- Je peux vous aider ?

Annabeth -Heu oui, je cherche la famille Chase. Ils ont sûrement dût déménager mais ils habitaient ici avant.

Fille au yeux gris- C'est toujours le cas. (hurle direction l'intérieur) Pa' c'est pour toi, ça doit être une de tes étudiantes !

Frédéric Chase apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte, et ouvrit grand les yeux quand il découvrit Annabeth.

Frédéric- Laras ma chérie monte dans ta chambre, tu veux bien ?

Laras haussa les épaules et rentra à l'intérieur.

Annabeth- Tu m'expliques "pap' " ?

Frédéric ouvrit un peu plus la porte invitant sa fille à entrer.

Annabeth et son père s'installèrent sur le canapé.

Annabeth- Alors, c'est qui ?

Frédéric- (terrifier de la réaction de sa fille) T'as soeur...

Annabeth- Ma demi-soeur tu veux dire ?

Frédéric- Nan nan, ta soeur directe.

Annabeth resta un moment sonnée par la nouvelle avant de reprendre la parole.

Annabeth- Tu m'expliques ?

Frédéric- Il y a près de dix-huit ans, Athena m'a apporté un panier où tu y étais endormie.

Annabeth- Oui, ne t'étais pas vraiment chaud pour me garder.

Frédéric- Eh bien, après avoir finalement choisi de te garder, Athena est revenue plusieurs fois pendant deux ans pour m'expliquer comment m'occuper de toi. Un an après ta naissance j'ai rencontré ta belle-mère, je lui expliquais la raison des allées retours d'Athena lui e disant que c'était mon ex et qu'elle s'assurait que tu allais bien. Cependant un an après Athena est revenue une dernière fois mais cette fois avec un autre bébé. je n'aurai jamais pu expliquer ça à Maria alors j'ai décidé de confier l'enfant à mon frère Randolph. Quand Maria finie par découvrir ta nature divine j'ai décidé de ramener Laras à la maison, mais tu as fugué et te présenter à ta soeur et devenu impossible, je faisais tout pour éviter votre rencontre jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Donc voilà, Laras Athena Chase est ta petite soeur.

Annabeth prit quelques secondes pour traiter l'information quand une voix se fit entendre.

Laras- (depuis les escaliers) Quoi ! C'est une blague ?

Frédéric- (énervé) Laras je t'ai dit de rester dans ta chambre !

Laras- (hurle de colère) T'inquiète pas j'y retourne pour un long moment !

Frédéric - (conpte) 3.. 2 ... 1...

BOUM (la porte de la chambre de Laras claqua.)

Frédéric- (épuisé) Elle fait tout le temps ça. Tu manges avec nous ce soir ?

Annabeth -Heu oui pourquoi pas, je monte juste dans ma chambre j'ai un truc à faire.

Annabeth monta les escaliers arriva dans sa chambre, sauta sur son lit et pris son téléphone, un téléphone spécial que les Hephaîstos avait bricolé pour tout les demi dieux, il avait la capacité de n'envoyer aucune onde aux monstres.

17h30 Annabeth à Pip's

Aux mes dieux j'y crois pas...

17h35 Pip's

Qu'est ce qu'y a ?

17h37 Annabeth à Pip's

Mon père viens de m'apprendre que j'avais une petite soeur.

17h38 Pip's

Trop chou, elle a quel âge ? deux, trois mois.

17h39 Annabeth à Pip's

Pas une petite soeur bébé ! une petite soeur fille d'Athena aussi.

17h40 Pip's

Dis moi tout.

17h41 Annabeth à Pip's

Elle s'appelle Laras, elle doit avoir dans les seize ans et c'est une demie déesse elle aussi, j'en sais pas plus.

17h50 Annabeth à Pip's

Piper ?

17h52 Pip's

Je suis la.

17h52 Cervelle d'Algues

T'as une soeur !

17h52 Jason

T'as une soeur !

17h53 Reyna

T'as une soeur !

17h53 Leo

Une petite soeur, c'est une blague ?

17h53 Clarisse

J'y crois pas une mini "Puis de Sagesse".

17h55 Annabeth à Pip's

Pip's, comment Jason, Percy, Leo, Reyna et Clarisse sont au courent ?

17h56 Pip's

Je ne l'ai dit qu'à Jason.

17h56 Annabeth à Pip's

C'est bon j'ai compris. Tu l'as dit à Jason, qui l'a dit à Percy, qui l'a dit à Leo, qui la dit à Reyna, qui l'a dit Clarisse et dans moin de dix minute toute la Colonie et le Camp Jupiter seront au courant.

18h00 Pip's

désolée...

18h05 Annabeth message grouper à :

Leo, Cervelled'Algues, Jason, Reyna, Clarisse

Oui mais reste silencieux je veux pas que toute la Colonie sois au courent.


	2. 2

Annabeth resta un long moment sur son lit quand quelqu'un toqua à la porte de sa chambre.

 **-Entrez**

 **-Annabeth, serai tu où est Laras ? demanda Msieur Chase.**

 **-Je viens de la rencontrée, comment voudrais tu que je le sache ? répondit Annabeth.**

 **-Je crois qu'elle a fugué. On va tous partir à sa recherche tu veux nous aidées ?**

 **-Oui bien sûr, commencer à la chercher je partirai vers l'ouest. dit Annabeth.**

19h20 Annabeth à Pip's

Je doit te laisser ma soeur à fugué.

Annabeth descendit les escaliers récupéra son poignard dans son sac à dos et partie à la recherche de Laras.

Elle traversa un parking public, contourna une aire de jeux et après avoir chercher dans de nombreux lieux public tel que McDonald's ou Gifi, elle finit par s'engager dans une grande forêt éloigné du centre ville.

Annabeth avait des frissons dans le dos, cette forêt lui rappelais la forêt peuplée de monstres de la colonie.

La forêt était très sombre et Annabeth ne se repérait seulement grâce au peu de rayons de soleil qui se faufilaient entre les feuilles d'arbres, comme à la colonie.

Il y avait continuellement des bruit de bois qui craque, comme pour la colonie.

Et surtout, il y avait comme une aura de monstre dans ces lieux, exactement la même qu'à la colonie.

Annabeth resta immobile un court instant ce concentrent sur les bruit de cette forêt. Elle entendu des branches craquer, les bruit se rapprocha de plus en plus et quand Annabeth se retourna elle vit Laras courir dans sa direction.

 **-Cour ! lui cria Laras en passent devant elle sans s'arrêter**

Annabeth ne suivant pas le conseil de sa soeur cadette. Poignard à la main, elle se tourna vers la provenance du danger et attendit que ce dernier se montre. Mais quand se dernier se montra, cet à dire, une demi seconde plus tard, Annabeth regretta amèrement son choix de l'attendre. Ce fut une Furie, Mégère qui apparut.

Face à la créature, Annabeth n'avait plus d'autres choix que de l'affronter.

Après quelque minutes de coup de poignard répétitives contre la Furie, coups de poignard inutiles puisqu'ils n'atteignirent pas leur cible, Annabeth se retrouva en position de faiblesse, allongé sur le dos alors que l'ennemi gagnait en rapidité et prenait le dessus. Ce lui aurait été bientôt devenu impossible d'éviter ses coups de griffe quand Laras reviens sur ces pas armée de ridicule cailloux qu'elle jetai sur le monstre. Voilent que ces efforts d'effrayer la créature était vain, Laras décida de tenté d'éloigner le monstre d'Annabeth qui elle, contrairement à Laras semblait savoir ce qu'elle faisait. Laras bondi sur la Furie la poussent à quelques mètre plus loin d'Annabeth. Ce qui suffit à Annabeth pour ce relevé pendant que la Furie éjecta Laras d'un coup de patte, la jeune fille se cogna la tête et perdu connaissance. Alors qu'Annabeth s'apprêtait à revenir à l'assaut la Furie vola en poussière laissant apparaître dernière elle, Hazel et Piper une chaussure à talon dans la main.

 **-Bah ma parole, Drew avait raison. Une bonne paire de talon haut peut sauver des vies. dit Piper en faisant tourner sa chaussure sur son doit.**

Annabeth souri légèrement à la remarque de son amie puis épuisé se laissa tomber sur ses genoux.

 **-Sa va ? demanda Hazel à son amie.**

Annabeth hocha la tête pour réponse.

 **-C'est elle ta petite soeur ? demanda Piper en montrent Laras.**

Annabeth se leva puis se rapprocha de sa soeur pour s'assurer qu'elle allait bien.

Elle lui secoua légèrement l'épaule pour la réveillée. Quand Laras ouvrit les yeux, Annabeth et Piper l'aida à ce relevé.

 **-Sa va ? lui demanda Annabeth.**

 **-J'ai connu de meilleur jours mais oui sa va. répondit Laras**

 **-Merci pour tout à l'heure, éjecter le monstre pour éviter qui me déchiquete, c'était une bonne idée. dit Annabeth.**

 **-Il a pas été le seul à être éjecté. ria légèrement Laras.**

 **-T'es sûre que sa va, tu es vraiment pâle. demanda Piper.**

 **-Si je le dit ! s'énerva Laras.**

Piper, Hazel et Annabeth se regarda toutes les trois comme pour se demander mutuellement se qui se passait.

 **-Desolé, je voulais pas être méchante. Je sais pas ce qu'il m'a pris. se calma Laras.**

 **-C'est rien, je m'appelle Piper McLean et voilà Hazel Levesque. présenta Piper.**

 **-Enchantée, Laras Chase .**

 **-Bon, papa doit sûrement s'inquiéter, on va rentrer à la maison et les appeler avec le fixe. Tu arrivera à marcher seul Laras, il faut dire que tu a fait un beau vol plané ? demanda Annabeth.**

 **-Ho sa va lâche moi ! Je peux très bien me débrouiller ! s'énerva une nouvelle fois Laras.**

 **-Annabeth, son bras. intervient Piper.**

Le bras de Laras était profondément entaillé et de la plais, se mélangeait au sang un liquide noir.

 **-Elle a été griffer. fit remarquer Hazel.**

 **-La Furie, tu saurai dire c'était la qu'elle des trois ? demanda Piper à Annabeth.**

 **-Je crois bien que c'était Mégère, la Furie de la Haine, ce qui explique les changements d'humeur de Laras. Mégère à dut la contaminé ou un truc dans le genre. Il faut l'emmener à la Colonie, les Apollon doivent savoir comment la soigné. compris Annabeth.**

 **-Stop, qui m'a contaminé de quoi et pourquoi je doit aller où ? demanda Laras visiblement perdu.**

 **-Pour commencer on retourne à la maison on verra le reste après. proposa Annabeth.**

Une fois arrivées chez elles, Annabeth appela son père pendant que Piper et Hazel surveillaient Laras.

 **-Donc on m'explique ou pas ?**

 **-Tu veus savoir quoi ? demanda Piper.**

 **-Tu te moque de moi ! Je me suis fait attaquer par un monstre qui m'a contaminé, j'ai aucune idée pourquoi je doit aller dans une Colonie et la seule réponse qu'on me donne quand je demande de m'expliquer c'est "tu veux savoir quoi " ! s'énerva de nouveau et monta dans sa chambre avant de claquer la porte.**

Ce qui était, encore une fois, une réaction largement exagéré une fois de plus.


End file.
